FRUK Smut
by YAOIorGTFO
Summary: England felt a strong need for the man above him. He desired him so badly and he knew the Frenchman wanted him too. He reached up to France. "France, f**k me" he bluntly moaned. Warning: Rated M for a reason! Pure Smut! Yaoi ManxMan If you don't like it then don't read it! (Words aren't censored in the story).


Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters in any way. The characters and Hetalia belong to Hidekazu Himaruya.

**Warning: This is yaoi(guyxguy). Not only is it Yaoi but it is pure smut. There is no plot just sex. I gave you a warning so please don't flag me. To those who enjoy yaoi smut... continue on!**

England stumbled into the doorway. His face was brightly flushed with drunk stupor. He panted and fell face first to the ground, usually this would cause him to cry out in slight pain but instead he giggled. France walked in gracefully after him despite his own buzz. He looked down at the other nation who still laid like a mat on the floor. England flipped over and stared at the man above him. France's blonde hair flowed down passed the sides of his face, his cheeks adorned with pink hue and bright blue eyes bore into England's own green ones. This view was similar to a position the two countries had found themselves in before. The younger male moaned quietly and his blush grew. England felt a strong need for the man above him. He desired him so badly and he knew the Frenchman wanted him too. He reached up to France.

"France, fuck me" he bluntly moaned.

This bluntness of the demand surprised France but he wasn't all to surprised by the demand itself. It was a well known fact that alcohol made the Englishman emotional and extremely horny. France would usually jump to the opportunity but he he had been in this situation before and still cringed at the memory of the last "morning after".

"Oh my darling Angleterre. As much as I want to ravish you when you are so willing, I cannot." France explained then lifted England over his shoulder. He carried the younger blonde to his bed before promptly dropped him on the covers. England glared at him and pouted.

"I want to be ravished Francis." He whined.

That was a hit to France's vital regions. His hands twitched to embrace him but instead he just quickly left the room. England cried after him.

"Francis Bonnefoy come back here and ravish me!"

France remained silent.

"Invade my vital regions!"

France sat down on the couch that was in next room.

"FUCK ME GOD DAMMIT!"

The cries really got to France as he looked down to the tent he was now sporting. He rubbed the clothed area and groaned about needing a cold shower. He was about to leave for the bathroom but noticed how quiet it was. Now that was suspicious. He got up and leaned his ear against the door to the room England laid in.

At first he heard nothing- then a moan. The moan was followed by even more moans and accompanied by whimpers obviously belonging to the British man.

"France, ah!" England cried out. "D-deeper please! Ah!

France's shaft strained so much it hurt the moment he opened the door. Inside the flushed face England was sprawled against bed. One hand was inside his mouth as drool coated his fingers while the other stretch underneath his body. His fingers reached deep inside his entrance. Three of them pushed in and out of the shorter blonde's hot hole, creating a rhythm with the delicious moans escaping his lips.

France's own lips started to feel dry so he licked them to moistened them again. His hands slowly reached down and rubbed his covered erection roughly. He bit his lip to keep from moaning out and causing the show in front of him to stop. Although, France couldn't last much longer before he would jump the blonde Brit and pound into the mattress he laid on.

Suddenly France notices tears that leaked down England's face. They ran down his cheeks in clear heavy blobs. Oh dear, here beckons the emotional side to the drunk British man. The hand in his mouth left its confines with a lewd wet pop then quickly reached behind his head and clutched at the fluffy pillow he rested on. The short blonde hiccuped quietly then mewled wantonly as he touched a more sensitive spot within himself.

"Why?" He sobbed. "Why would you leave me like this, France? Have you come to hate me?"

France's eyes softened at the distressed words. He stepped silently to his sobbing lover. Then the Frenchman noticed England's clenched fist shake. His emerald eyes changed from a blobby sorrowful mess to filled blazing fury and determination.

"Fine! I don't need that Frog! I can make myself cum just fine!"

The short blonde flopped onto his stomach then raised his hips in the air. This caused his pale arse to be put practically on display as he fucked himself with his fingers. His cock swung side to side with the movements of England's hips. It was red, twitching and neglected. With his eyes half-lidded England moaned and mewled. He would hit his prostate with every thrust of his fingers, causing him to cry out and see pleasurable white. In his drunken state he didn't even notice the presence of the aroused Frenchman at the door.

France already had his painful erection released from his pants. He held it and stroked it lightly. He stared at England lustfully and was having difficulty refraining from touching the shorter blonde. He watched every shiver and every squirm as England pleasured himself. France felt about ready to cum and he was sure England was too. Oh, but it wouldn't be as pleasurable to cum by your own hand. France would just have to help his poor little Angleterre out. Despite the possible dawning consequences.

France stalked behind the Brit. England had his eyes shut tightly- oblivious of the approach. He crawled to the pale flaunted ass in front of his face. Smirking lecherously he bent forward and suddenly thrust two of his fingers into the sticky wet hole. England cried out wantonly. France leaned close and licked at the puckered entrance. England panted heavily. Then the older man stuck his tongue in while the latter removed his fingers to grasp the covers of the bed. France hummed pleasantly causing England to shiver. He looked at lust filled emerald eyes.

"Les fraises- strawberries? Really Angleterre it is truly your favourite flavor," The Frenchman purred.

England glared as harshly as he could in his vulnerable state. France stiffed a chuckled at the pout.

"About time you arse," England grumbled. He wiggled his butt in France's face."France, I can't wait any longer."

"Oh, mon Cheri. Tu es trop mignon. Je veux te manger et tu es déjà prête pour moi."1

France reached around the lithe body as he knelt up straighter. Lightly he grasped England's neglected member and stroked softly. The younger nation bucked into the hand. France leaned his torso to rest on England's back. He nipped at the nape of his neck, leaving multiple purple-ish red marks and steadily push himself into the younger male. Both nations moaned loudly. With a sluggish movements they pushed themselves towards ecstasy. England's drunken cries filled the room and pushed the other faster in his pace. France pumped England's cock along with his thrusts while frequently thumbing the tip.

"Fr-France! Ah! I-I love ya git!"

France smiled at the slurred confession. "I wish you would remember those words tomorrow mon Cheri." He made a more harsh thrust making England scream.

"Because you'll be telling me you hate me in the morning."

The shorter blonde cried and moaned out France's name, begging for quicker and rougher thrusts. He became a slave to lust. Became lost in the pleasure France provided and pounded into his ass. England could feel the Frenchman's long member slide in and out of his body slickly, covered in the strawberry flavoured lube. France decided to change up the position, he pulled out for only a disappointing moment, and flipped the Brit onto his side. He quickly thrusted back into the other. Gripping England's thigh France held his leg over his shoulder. With this new leverage he could quicken his penetration and get enough control to relentlessly hit England's more sensitive point.

"Ahn!" England gasped. He glanced at the close eyes of the other blonde. At this moment they opened revealing glazed blue gems. The magnitude of libido matched his own. He reached a hand towards France. His fingers flinched as he was pleasurably fucked but he kept them in place.

"Fr-France!"

France smiled slightly and interlaced his fingers with England's. The sound of his name moaned out from England's mouth was heavenly. He could tell it wouldn't be long now. They had teased each other too long beforehand. The pressure was built. Their bodies meshed together, rubbing, nipping, kissing and pounding. The tight muscles wrapped around France's cock and he slid against England's prostate, bringing them closer to the frequently visited oblivion. France bit at the skin of England's inner thigh. The Brit's hand joined with the one on his member. After a few more thrusts England came into their hands and in his stomach, screaming out for France. The Frenchman groaned loudly at the cry and after a few more thrusts he ejaculated into the other male, mixing with the strawberry lube.

He pulled out with a pop and laid comfortably beside England. England had collapsed onto the sheets. He breathed heavily for a while then groaned in discomfort.

"France, I need a shower," he muttered. "I'm all sticky and I can feel the cum comin' out me arse."

France moaned. His libido was back and he gladly brought the Brit to the shower for a few clean rounds. That morning the Brit woke up to an aching bruised back and a sleeping content Frenchman next to him. A vein pulsed in his forehead and his body grew hot with anger. French was soon also bruised but not in a pleasant manner.

Hope you enjoyed the smut! ;3

1"Oh, mon Cheri. Tu es trop mignon. Je veux te manger et tu es déjà prête pour moi." Translation: "Oh, my dear. You are so cute. I just want to eat you and you are already prepared for me."


End file.
